Emerald Hartas
by Imaganation
Summary: Okay then, this is my first one-shot one here, and my first Twilight story! It's set fifteen years before Twilight actually happens and there's no setting mentioned outside of the house, so use your imagination!


**Okay then, I've got this Twilight one-shot that takes place fifteen years before Twilight. I know that it's kind of absurd, but my mate liked it, and I want to know what others think of it.**

**Please Review, and just so you know, I can take criticism, so you can say anything you like!! ^.^  
**

**ENJOY!  
**

* * *

I ached all over. I couldn't move a muscle. I didn't really want to open my eyes either because I was running a blank. I couldn't stop myself from hearing though, and I could hear some very weird things.

Apparently there were four people in the room, all of whom I couldn't recognise. Three were men and one was a woman. They were all worried for some reason, and it took me a moment to figure out it was me they were worried about.

The woman was half way through saying something when I decided I might as well listen,

"…besides, I don't think there's any permanent damage done. Every day now I can see her clearer than before." Ok, that does sound weird…

"That doesn't exactly mean anything at the moment…" One of the men sighed.

"Yes, but it helps to know she is recovering properly." Another said, close to the first.

"She must've been so scared" The third bloke was on my left side, further away from the others, but closer to me than any of them. He was upset and angry at himself and someone else, but I didn't know who.

I really couldn't help myself, I was confused and wanted to know where I was, and what had happened.

"Why…" I whispered as my throat was sore too, I'd also scared the living day-lights out of them all, "what happened?"

I opened my eyes enough to know it was too bright to keep them open, then shut them again straight away.

"Honey, how long have you been awake?" The guy that was closest to me asked.

"Don't know, a minute or two maybe…" I replied, "what's it to you anyway?" I forced myself to turn my head and look at him.

He was handsome to say the least and about eighteen at the most, with high cheek bones, arched eyebrows, smooth, sculpted lips like marble, and pure white, almost translucent skin. His hair was dark, cut short but still longer than most men's, and his eyes were shining amber and full of loving concern as he gazed at me softly.

As he gazed at me knowingly.

I thought about how it was too bright in and someone should turn at least some of the lights off.

"Alice, turn the light off will you…" The handsome man spoke purposefully, almost sternly as he turned to the girl, who nodded and skipped to the light switch.

My eyes widened in shock as he spoke. Surely it was a mere coincident? He must have noticed how I was struggling to keep my eyes open in the glare of the illuminating light of what seemed like a private hospital ward.

The lights went out and I almost sighed in relief as my eyes adjusted to the semi-darkness and I was able to look around properly.

"Emerald, are you alright? How do you feel?" Another of the men came over, the one that'd spoken second.

He too had white skin, but his hair was dirty blond and slightly shorter than the handsome mans, with curved eyebrows and less prominent cheek bones. He looked more or less about thirty.

"That's me? Emerald?" I asked, seeing as my brain hadn't gotten over what ever it was that had caused me to blank out everything I know.

"Y-yes, that's you… Don't you remember? Do you remember who I am, Emerald?" The handsome man sat forwards in his chair slightly, and for the first time I noticed that he was holding my hand.

I wondered whether or not I should pull away, but the contact was reassuring.

"No. Should I?" I looked around at the four total strangers.

That's when I realised what was going on.

_I've got Amnesia…_ I didn't want to say it out loud encase it was something to do with what ever had me hospitalized and it was just a short-term side affect of something, either the injury or the treatment.

Amnesia doesn't usually prove short term.

The young man holding my hand blanched.

"A-Amnesia?" he stuttered, leaning back again.

This time I pulled away, scooting over slightly under the covers as a wave of panic over took me.

So he _had _read my thoughts!

When I calmed down slightly I noticed that they were all watching me.

"What - What are you? You heard that? You… You heard my thoughts?" I asked shakily.

"Oh, no… I'm sorry Emerald, I forgot you…" He trailed off, looking sad and hurt.

"I what? Don't know any of you and kind of find having my thoughts read scary?" I asked.

I'd meant my voice to sound offended, but the most I could manage was hysteric and it made me angry that I was such a wimp.

"If you would all please leave, I'd like to talk to Emerald alone…" The handsome man's voice shook as much as mine did, but not out of fear, because it was hurt that filled his heart, I noticed.

The girl, Alice didn't like this idea, though I don't know how I knew because she was out of my eye line at that particular moment and never uttered a word of protest, because the other man, the one I hadn't laid eyes on yet and had only spoken once since I awoke, ushered her out of the room, closely followed by the older man.

Once they were gone I looked at the young man sat beside me and sighed, trying to sit up. It was actually easier than I thought it would be, and I was sat with my back against the head board of the bed before my 'friend' had time to try and help.

"Firstly, who are you? Who am I? what happened? And _never_ invade my privacy again. " I told him bluntly, staring down at my hands, which I noticed to be just as white as the everyone in the room had been.

"Well, you are Emerald Hartas and I am Edward Cullen" He explained, "You sort of had an accident, though I wouldn't personally call it that. You were attacked by someone a _lot_ older and stronger than yourself. I won't go into detail because it… well, it's hard for me to even think about. But the privacy thing… I kind of can't, I have a 'gift' that lets me read peoples minds, and most of the time I have not choice."

"You were holding my hand when I woke up… why? What's our relationship?" My throat was starting to feel a bit better, and so were my other injuries, but for some reason I was thirsty.

As he spoke I followed the length of one of the threads in the white bed spread, marvelling in how clearly I could see it.

"We. Well, we're really close." Edward seemed hesitant and unsure of what to say.

_Close?_

"How close?" I asked before he was able to answer my thoughts.

"Close, close, as in boyfriend and girlfriend close…"

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow at him, looking him in the eye.

He was a muddle of confused emotions. He was feeling guilty about my 'accident', sad and hurt about my amnesia, angry at the guy that did it to me, and angry at himself for not staying with me when it was obvious I needed him by my side, no matter how much I'd protested.

All this came at me in such a rush, I felt like I was reading his mind.

"Yes really." He gazed at me in wonder, "don't you remember anything?"

I lent my head back for a moment and sighed as I willed myself to remember something _anything_ of what my life was like before now.

Nothing, my mind was wiped of every last detail.

_Jade_ I thought.

Edwards eyes widened, but he didn't say anything, he waited for me to word my thoughts before responding to them. A very wise move.

"I remember a name, that's all. Someone called Jade. Who's that?" I was genuinely curious as to who this person was, and that seemed to worry and even scare him slightly.

"Why are you scared?" I asked timidly.

"Scared? I-I'm not…" He trailed off, than remembered something himself, "you have a gift, similar to mine, but instead of reading peoples minds, you read their emotions."

"Emotions? Wow…" I trailed off, then spoke without thinking, catching him off guard, "Why should I trust you? How do I know you're not lying?!" I demanded.

His emotions were strong, and I was almost over whelmed by a wave of surprise, disappointed love and again, sadness.

"Because you would be able to tell if I were lying to you…" He said sullenly.

_And I just found that out the easy way I suspect…_

"So who is Jade? Someone I should learn about again before I meet her?" I asked, looking him in the eye for the first time.

"Yes, definitely. Especially since, well, she's your little sister…" He let it sink in for a moment before speaking again, "You _were_ really close, and she'll be disappointed that you ended up with amnesia…" His voice was soft, almost a whisper, and the look on his face made me turn away and spare him some dignity.

_I really have a little sister? Wonder what she's like…_

"Is she like me? Has she got a gift too?" I asked after a moment.

"No, I have to say that you two took pride in being opposites most of the time" He laughed at this, and the saddened version of what should've been a happy memory washed vaguely over me.

"W-what was that?" I stuttered as it went away.

"Hmm? You felt that? Sorry." He dropped his gaze from my face and a supposedly happy memory came to me with a bunch of sad ones from what I suspected to be the last five minutes.

"Sorry, I shouldn't be doing this to you… I've got to go…" Edward stood up, "I'll send the others in, you should get to know them again, maybe it will bring something back…"

"Don't-" I reached forwards as he took a step towards the door, and grabbed his right hand. For some reason I felt safe again as I held his hand in my own, "don't go, I can help…" I muttered, actually hoping he wouldn't hear.

"How?" He kept his back to me and his voice was shaking. He was hurt and he needed time to think things out… but I felt drawn to him, and I wanted him to think those things out with me, not on his own like I some how knew he would if I let him go.

"Stay, talk to me some more… anything, just- just don't go…" I told him weakly.

My throat was fine now, but for some reason I couldn't get my voice to sound how I wanted it to.

"I-I can't…" he tried to walk away but I knelt forward on the bed, grabbing his arm with both hands.

"Why not? I know how you feel… I know you know I do… so please… just stay here…" I pleaded.

"Em, I just can't… seeing you, it's just…" His heart was twisting in so much pain that I was surprised his wasn't crying.

"It's just what?" I asked, shuffling forwards to get a better hold on his arm, "It hurts, doesn't it? But if you stay then it doesn't have to…" _oh my god, am I really saying this to a total stranger…? But I can't help it… I know what he says is true… I'm drawn to him some how… I don't want to see him hurt any more than he wants to see me hurt… _

I took a chance and let go of his arm with one hand, using it to help myself up and out of the bed.

Edward turned slightly and saw that I was trying to stand,

"Em, don't please…" He started to push me back into bed, but I pushed him away,

"No Edward!" I told him, "Even if I don't know you consciously, I know you're a friend. And I just can't sit in bed and watch while a friend is trying to walk away from me!"

That hurt him even more.

_Geeze, I really don't want to do this._

"Listen, you leave now and you'll never see me again, you hear? I'll find my sister some how and we'll leave! We'll go some where you don't know, some where you cant get to, and I'll be able to forget all of you here!" I warned. _Good, my voice control is improving._

"You'd… you'd really do that?" He asked, looking at me gratefully.

The pain lessened so much tat it was a mere throb in the back of his mind when I nodded stiffly.

Suddenly I was in his arms and his face was buried in my hair,

"Thank you… Than you so much for that Em" He muttered in my ear.

I'd also just found some thing else out the easy way.

_Oh my god… Edward Cullen loves me…_

I felt my face heat up slightly and I realised I was blushing.

"You really don't know how much… you never have…" He whispered, in reply to my thoughts.

I pushed away, and that made him sad again,

"You know that _seriously_ killed the mood." I glared at him.

He just laughed and hugged me again.

I know I didn't consciously know him, that he was a total stranger as far as my amnesia was concerned, but as I stood in his arms for the second time, I really didn't care. I just felt safe from the world that continued on around us, just as completely oblivious as I was to what was going on.


End file.
